Alyssa
:You may have been looking for the game, Alyssa, which the character stars in. Alyssa is a human female who is an undercover detective. She appears in Alyssa as the main protagonist who investigates four prime suspects of serial killings. Despite her profession's rules, she forms deep bonds with each of these suspects. History Alyssa grew up in New York City and joined a detective agency. She was dispatched to a small town in a sparsely populated area of northern Maine, where a serial killer was known to be on the loose. Appearances Alyssa In Alyssa, she is the main protagonist. She arrives in a small, rural town in Maine where she was told to investigate a series of murders. She has a list of four prime suspects who her detective agency believes may be attached to the murders. Because Alyssa is undercover as a detective, she must get to know each of the suspects before she can turn over any information to the authorities. Alyssa begins to become close friends with the suspects, which she had not expected. Due to her close bonds with them, her job becomes much more difficult, and unveiling the truth becomes more painful. General Information Physical Appearance Alyssa is a young, tall woman with blonde hair. Her hair is wavy and curly. She also has a shade of blue eyes which is close to a sea green. She wears a beige trench coat and a blue-grey minidress underneath. She wears knee-high black boots as well. Personality Alyssa is a very curious girl. Majority of the time, her curiosity gets the best of her and she cannot hold back her impulse to know the situation-- she often intrudes in others' situations because of this. Though she tries to act kind towards everyone, it is easy to get on her nerves (particularly when someone is keeping something from her) and she can get very angry at times. Abilities Alyssa is a quick thinker and does well at thinking out of bad situations. She is good at helping others calm down, though it is difficult for her to calm herself down. In athletics, she is skilled at running and tends to do that for enjoyment or exercise. Relationships Xavier Xavier was the first suspect that Alyssa had met in her apartment building. The two shortly became acquaintances, though they later became closer to friends. Xavier is more affectionate to Alyssa than Alyssa is to him, which is clear to them both. Giselle Alyssa and Giselle met prior to Alyssa's visit to Maine, though they did not quite click. This was during Giselle's early transition from male to female. Giselle recognized Alyssa upon her arrival, and the two would quickly become friends. Giselle gained a deep trust in Alyssa, which could not be reciprocated by Alyssa. Skylar Skylar. was the third suspect who Alyssa met. The two met in a café, where Skylar was sulking alone. Alyssa, throughout the course of her story, works to get to know Skylar and to help them pull through with their crippling depression. Alyssa grew a deep trust in Skylar -- she began to care deeply for them and support them. Casumir Alyssa met Casumir in a library. Casumir had been writing a horror novel and was very developed with his own writing. Alyssa began to suspect Casumir the greatest due to his profession, though her mind was later changed as she became closer to him. Gallery Alyssa2016.png Old Design Alyssablue.png|Alyssa in a blue pallette Alyssanew.png|An older art of Alyssa. Alyssa3.png|Another old art of Alyssa. File:AlyssaSketch.png|Sketch of Alyssa File:AlyssaByDylan.jpg|Alyssa by AlyssaWennShattered.png|Alyssa Wenn in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. File:AlyssaWennDK.png|Alyssa by Dk64rules. File:AlyssabyEve.png|Alyssa by Peppermint Princess. File:Alyssa-byHayden.png|Alyssa by Hayden. AlyssaDoh.png|Alyssa by Ziegs. }} Category:Marina's Characters Category:Females